Totally spies episode 184 Online Dating Distaster
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are sent to the mainland to find out a high hypnotic frequency that came from the mainland. Meanwhile Violet got a free online dating add from an anonymous person created for her. The Spies and the others discover that Mikey Wifi an old friend of Violet is seeking revenger on her for not being more then friends from high school. In b-story Indy ask out Violet.


Totally Spies episode 184 Online Dating Disaster

FADE IN

INT. MIKEY WIFI'S OFFICE CALIFORNIA EVENING

In Mikey Wifi's office MIKEY WIFI in his 30s geeky, smart, Rageful, who wears glasses has brown hair walk up to his desk to a picture of a teenage Violet Vanderfleet.

He picked up the picture and pulled it up to his face.

MIKEY WIFI

So, you think you only like me as a friend, but that is about to change for the worse.

Mikey ripped the picture in half and throws it onto the floor.

MIKEY WIFI (O.S)

Reather you like it or not.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER POOL AREA DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the WOOHP Rehabilitation center pool Victor was swimming in the pool alongside Rex who is doing the doggie paddle and the Spies and Violet are laying on the lawn chairs catching some sun while Violet is on her laptop.

Indy and Penny came into the pool area with Penny in her basing suit and an inner tube around her waist.

INDY VENTOR

Alright Penny you have fun with Victor and behave.

PENNY VENTOR

I will daddy.

INDY VENTOR

Oh and please thank the girls for me for watching over you last night, it was kind of fun for you.

PENNY VENTOR

I have more than fun daddy.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. THE SPIES'S ROOM WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER NIGHT TIME FLASHBACK

Indy sneek a peek in the spies room and sees the spies and Penny are all cuddling while we are a sleep on the bed.

RETURN TO SCENE

INDY VENTOR

Hmm, anyway you have a good time today.

PENNY VENTOR

Alright daddy.

Penny leaped into the pool. Indy started to stare right at Violet and started to blush.

INDY'S P.O.V

Indy sees sparkles around Violet. She took off her glasses and flip her hair.

RETURN TO SCENE

Indy smiles and walk out from the pool area.

ALEX

(ask)

What are you working on there?

CLOVER

We hope it's not something evil.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please that was ages ago, I am just looking over my emails I got a lot since I got arrested.

SAM

Yeap being in prison for you can fill up you inbox, even if you're on a mission for so long.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(reading an email)

IF you want to find true love click here.

Violet click on the add and the add opened up.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Look at this.

SAM

What is it?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

The dating website called Miracle Match has sent me a free profile to set me up in the dating world, for this is a good idea because I am getting back into the dating world again.

CLOVER

I don't know about that, because the profiles on the dating websites are not what they seem, I mean what happens if the really cute man turns out to be a total geek.

ALEX

As if you went on dozens of dating websites and your dates turned out just fine.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Listen girls, this is my choice so back off and let me finish my profile.

Suddenly Jerry came into the pool area wearing a loincloth and have chalk all over his body, while holding a didgeridoo and holding a bag.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is with the get up Jerry?

CLOVER

Totally you look like someone who gave you a terrible makeover.

SAM

And what is with the log?

JERRY

The terrible makeover is for native Australians while the log is called a Didgeridoo, I am heading over to Australia for a Didgeridoo concert.

PENNY VENTOR

We get that but what is with the bag?

JERRY

The bag is for the Spies and Victor, I need you 4 to go over to the mainland to investigate a strange mind-control frequency producing along the beach shore, you will find the gadgets you need in this bag, while I enjoy some amazing didgeridoo music.

Jerry started to play his didgeridoo while floated into the air and into the WOOHP helicopter. The helicopter flies off into the distances. Victor got out from the pool and transform into his spy uniform.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Is your boss sometimes wired?

THE SPIES

Sometimes.

The Spies then transform into their spy uniforms. Clover opened up the bag and took a gadget out.

CLOVER

What is this, Icky Sticky Toothpaste what is this a gadget or Jerry's toothpaste.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It could be useful.

ALEX

Add in the Brace for it bracelet, Hairclip lock pick, the High Range Sound Sensing CD and MP3 Player and for you Victor the Zip Line yo-yo, the Speed away long board and Targeting Sticky bomb pie shorter.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You guys go ahead on your mission I'll keep an eye on Penny.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks mom.

The Spies and Victor rocketed off into the sky and headed towards the distance. Suddenly Violet got splash in the face by water.

PENNY VENTOR

Come play with me Violet.

Rex then BARKED. Violet smiles.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACHSIDE COMPUTER OFFICE CALIFORNIA MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor landed down in front of the office building.

ALEX

The building seems to be closed.

SAM

Who cares if it's closed or not we have a mission to due.

Sam uses the Hairclip lock pick to pick over the door. She opened the door making them all enter into the office building.

CUT TO

INT. MIKEWY WIFI'S OFFICE

The Spies and Victor came into the office where it is very messy.

ALEX

Wow some messy office.

SAM

I know it seems like someone is living here for a long time.

Clover picked up dirty underwear from the floor and pulled her nose.

CLOVER

I know right, the guy who is using this office doesn't want to leave it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know look he has a blanket and pillow on the couch, apparently he is living her for good.

ALEX

It is messy in the room but look over by his desk it's very clean.

Sam looks down onto the floor to see a ripped picture of a teenage Violet Vanderfleet on the floor.

SAM

Hey Victor does this look like your mom in her teen years?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It does but it's ripped in half but why?

CLOVER

Looks like someone who has a grudge against your mom look at the wall.

The Spies and Victor sees a wall of ripped pictures of Violet Vanderfleet on the wall with some having drawn on mustaches and devil horns on them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Whoever is doing this hates my mom. We better take this ripped picture to Jerry to analyze for finger prints.

SAM

While he is doing that we shall look at his computer.

Sam presses a button on Mikey's computer causing an alarm to go off.

CLOVER

Um looks like the computer is ridged for a booby trap Sammy.

Suddenly fire came out from the microwave right at the spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the potted fern into the air and throws it right at the incoming fire hitting the fire making the plant burn into flames. The sprinklers from the ceiling came off and water poor down onto the floor.

The refrigerator fires freeze ray right at the spies and Victor. Sam throws a chair at the freeze ray freezing it in ice. The ceiling fan came down from the ceiling and came right at the spies and Victor.

ALEX

Crazy ceiling fan coming through.

The Spies and Victor duck to the floor to dodge the ceiling fan. Alex throws a kick right at the ceiling fan and sending it flying out of the window. Suddenly a robot butler came out from the closet and came right towards the Spies and Victor.

SAM

A robot butler.

CLOVER

Lucky this baddy totally saved up for a robot butler, and they are totally high pricy.

The robot butler fires lasers from its eyes right at the Spies and Victor. Clover took off a mirror off from the wall and used it as a shield to reflect the laser fire right back at the robot butler hitting the laser back at it hitting it in the head making its head explode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now let's get out of here before more evil electronics come to life.

Suddenly all of the electronics in the office come to life and all surrounded the spies and Victor. Victor fires the Zip Line Yo-yo out from the window and wrap the rope around the tree in the front.

The Spies and Victor all zipped down the zip line and out from the window.

CUT TO

EXT. STREET OF THE BEACH SHORE LATER

The Spies and Victor landed in the streets.

CLOVER

Alright weirdest office ever.

Suddenly the High Range Sound Sensing CD and MP3 Player is picking up something on it.

SAM

Look the High Range Sound Sensing CD and MP3 Player is picking up something.

Sam picked up the High Range Sound Sensing CD and MP3 Player.

MAN'S VOICE (V.O)

(high range sound sensing CD and MP3 player)

Violet is totally hot.

ANOTHER MAN'S VOICE (V.O)

(high range sound sensing CD and MP3 player)

I know right she love all plant life and single.

CLOVER

Those men are talking about your mom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why are they going gaga over my mom that early if mom didn't finish her profile?

ALEX

How about you could call your mom about that.

Victor turned on his wrist communicator and a hologram of Violet came up on it.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh hello my sweet little flower, how is the mission going?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good mom, but the men who are looking at your profile on Miracle Match are already going gaga over you.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That is weird I didn't had time to finish my profile, I was playing in the pool with Penny.

CLOVER

Weird, so you didn't finish your profile but why are all the men are going gaga over you already.

SAM

I don't but it has to do with the baddy.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Good luck on the rest of the mission I will still be with Penny.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright mom love you.

Victor turned off his wrist communicator. Suddenly Clover's compowered ranged she picked it up from her pocket and opened.

JERRY

Good Day Spies how is the mission going?

CLOVER

We got a clue for you Jerry could you analyze for some finger prints on the picture.

JERRY

I could do that for you, but right now I am enjoying some prefect didgeridoo music.

Jerry plays his didgeridoo. Suddenly a kangaroo kicked him in the side sending him flying into the distant.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on let's go back to the rehab center and see how my mom is doing?

The Spies and Victor blasted off into the sky and go back to Hawaii. Mikey Wifi took a peek out from the window and watch all of the men going gaga over Violet.

MIKEY WIFI

Prefect now its time for all of the men to see Violet.

FADE TO

REHABILIATION CENTER PADIO HAWAII MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor return to the padio at the rehab center to see Violet and Penny are sitting at the padio with Penny playing with her dolls and Violet typing on her laptop.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey mom did you finish your dating profile yet?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I just did but look after I had finished it I had some emails saying that the men from online wanted to see me now, they are coming their way as they speak like all of them.

CLOVER

Alright Violet let's give you some dating advice, if you have more than one man seeing you, make a line for all of and you have 3 minutes to take to them and the next one you can talk to and see if the one you like you date and let the other men down easy.

PENNY VENTOR

If that didn't help you, you could date my daddy.

VIOLET VAVNDERFLEET

I will keep that in mind.

PENNY VENTOR

It's sure my daddy really likes you.

Indy was pulling weeds out from the garden and put them in the garden bag. Indy wipe the sweat off from his forehead and started look at Violet again.

INDY'S P.O.V

Indy sees sparkles over Violet and she flip her hair in slow motion.

RETURN TO SCENE

Indy smiles and started to blush again.

PENNY VENTOR

See he is smiling at you.

SAM

Oh penny these men from online won't last long with Violet in no time she'll make her mind up into dating your dad.

CLOVER

Besides what is the worse that could happen.

CUT TO

INT. AIRPLANE MOVIING PACIFIC OCEAN MOMEMTS LATER

PILOT (V.O)

(Speakers)

Welcome to Hawaii we will be landing in 10 minutes.

MIKEY WIFI

Prefect now it's time for these men to get revengeful on Violet.

Mikey Wifi presses a button on his watch. All of the other men in the plane eyes started to turn red. The men all started to get mad.

MIKEY WIFI

Ha ha.

FADE TO

EXT. HAWAIIAN AIRPORT FRONT ENTRANCE

The Spies, Victor, Penny and Violet came to the front entrance of the airport.

CLOVER

This is so exciting for you, I mean the last time boys where attractive at me was all the time.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know right, I am just a little bit nervous about this, I mean what if all of the men started to fight over me.

CLOVER

Well that had happened to Mandy one time, Ouch.

Suddenly the Brace for it Bracelet started to tighten around Clover's wrist.

SAM

What is it Clover?

CLOVER

The Brace for it bracelet it's picking up a frequency.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That didn't happened when we were at the office.

SAM

Perhaps the frequency was one while we were there.

ALEX

Like the frequency could only work outside not on the inside?

SAM

Something like that?

CLOVER

Oh my looks like all of the men are coming to see you, now let's get you pretty up.

Clover puts makeup all over Violet's face.

CLOVER

There now you look attractive.

All of the angry men came out from the entrance and came towards the Spies and the others.

ALEX

Welcome to Hawaii everyone, now let's make a line and each of you will take 3 minutes to take to Violet.

MAN 1

We are not here to talk to here.

MAN 2

We are here to take her out.

PENNY VENTOR

For dinner?

MAN 3

No we mean knock her out.

MAN 4

She is evil.

MAN 5

She's mean.

MAN 6(O.S)

She sucks.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, alright guys you don't have to be angry with her, she just got rehabilitated and she is looking for a man to date, there is no way to start a riot.

MAN 1

That's a great idea let's start a riot.

The men all took out pitchforks and torches.

SAM

Wrong choice of words Victor.

PENNY VENTOR

I am scared Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know what would we do?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Skate for it with the Speedy away Long board.

Victor took out the speedy away long board and throws it onto the ground. The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms and the Spies, Victor, Violet and Penny hopped onto the long board. The Long board activates rocket boosters and blasted off down the road.

The Angry men all followed them down the road.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF HAWAII SUNNY

The Spies and the others rocketed down the streets of Hawaii to get away from the angry men. The Angry men all chased after them. The brace for it bracelet tightened around Clover's wrist.

CLOVER

Ouch the Brace for it Bracelet is picking up a frequency from back there.

SAM

Whoever is controlling the men is right in the mob.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You mean the guy who is behind this is here in Hawaii?

SAM

Of course, if he is behind all of this.

ALEX

Guys we are heading back towards the rehab center hold on tight.

The Long board rocketed right back towards the rehab center.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER

The Spies and the others are launched off from the long board as it hits the rock. The Spies and the others all fall onto the ground with Alex landed on Victor with her breast pin against his face.

ALEX

Oh sorry Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's ok I am used to it.

The Angry mob of men all charge right towards them.

MAN 1

Get her quick.

MAN 2

Before she gets away.

CLOVER

Oh come on she has been rehabilitated and she's not evil any more.

SAM

We got to get up on higher ground.

The Spies and Victor fire their belts to the roof of the rehab center. Penny grabbed hold of Clover and Violet grabbed hold of Sam and Alex. The pulled up all the way up onto the roof. The angry mob of men charge at the center.

CUT TO

EXT. ROOF OF WOOHP REHAB CENTER

The Spies, Victor, Penny and Violet landed onto the roof of the center.

SAM

We will be safe up here for now.

PENNY VENTOR

I'm scared.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's alright sweetheart everything is going to be alright.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged she picked it up from her pocket and opened it up.

JERRY

Spies I got the results from the finger prints on the picture, the finger prints belong to a man named Mikey Wifi, good luck with the mission.

SAM

Thanks Jer.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

Hey mom do you know a guy named Mikey Wifi?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes he was a classmate of mine back in high school who has a big crush on me, but I prefer to us to be only friends.

MIKEY WIFI

Had been friends.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Mikey are you behind all of this?

MIKEY WIFI

Of course I am.

PENNY VENTOR

But why sir?

MIKEY WIFI

I will tell you why, since high school I plot out my revenge on her, I started out to make the Miracle Match add on you so you could be interested, and I sent out other adds to other men with a hypnotic spell on each of the sent adds.

CLOVER

So you had made those adds to make those men to take out Violet right.

MIKEY WIFI

Of course, it's really us computer geeks who made those dating sites today.

Suddenly the mind controlled men all climbed up onto the roof of the center and surrounded them.

MIKEY WIFI

That's right when I am done with you, I shall get revenge on all of the other woman in the world who rejected nerds like me.

PENNY VENTOR

I am still scared.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to get off this roof with the help from the Zip line yo-yo.

Victor fires the Zip Line Yo-yo right around a tree. They all zipped down the zip line.

CUT TO

INT/EXT. GROUNDS KEEPING VEHICLE FIELDS OF THE REHAB CENTER

The Spies and the others landed onto a groundskeeping vehicle droved by Indy.

INDY VENTOR

Penny, guys what's going on up there?

CLOVER

Because of that.

The angry hypnotized men all leaped off from the roof and landed onto the ground and charge right at them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Step on it Indy.

Indy pushes the pedal to the metal onto the gas pedal and the vehicle drove off away from the angry men. The angry men and Mikey all ran after them.

The brace for it bracelet tighten around Clover's wrist.

CLOVER

Ouch ok the frequency is coming from Mikey for shore, I don't know where, but it's here on him.

INDY VENTOR

Could someone tell me what is going on?

PENNY VENTOR

An evil man is trying to kill Violet, I don't want that to happen.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Me neither.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

He's an old friend from high school who wants me dead.

INDY VENTOR

That is not good.

SAM

If we could stop him now those other men could return to normal.

Indy press onto the breaks to see the other mad hypnotized men are right in front of them. Indy backed up the vehicle but the other men and Mikey are coming towards them

CLOVER

Icky Stick Tooth Paste do your thing.

Clover squirt the Icky Stick Tooth Paste onto the feet of the mad men and sticking their feet onto the ground.

Suddenly more hypnotized men are coming towards them.

ALEX

More men are coming, how many adds did Mikey sent out?

MIKEY WIFI

I shall make sure that Violet is terminated for good so I sent out adds from around the world.

INDY VENTOR

That explains it.

Indy press the gas pedal and drove off through the hedges.

CUT TO

EXT. NEXT DOOR GOLF COURSE HAWAII

They go through the hedges into a golf course. The hypnotized men and Mikey came through the hedged and chase after them.

ALEX

Indy you're not effected by the web add, but why?

INDY VENTOR

I don't believe on online dating it's too dangerous.

CLOVER

I told you.

They go over a sand mount and leaped over a hill. Suddenly the grounds keeping vehicle ran out of gas and smash into a tree.

INDY VENTOR

Great the vehicle is out of gas not what?

The angry mob of men and Mikey Wifi came right towards them. Clover leaped out from the vehicle and the others came out with her.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Wait, ok I may dumped you back in high school, but if you don't kill me now I could date you.

MIKEY WIFI

Nope,

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I knew you're going to say that.

The angry men and Mikey Wifi charge right at them. Victor form his hands into dragon claws and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the grass around them and lifted them up into the air. The Brave for it bracelet tighten around her wrist.

CLOVER

Ouch ok the frequency is close.

ALEX

I say it's on Mikey's glasses.

SAM

What do you mean?

ALEX

Look

ZOOM IN MIKEY WIFI'S GLASSES

A flashing red light at the bridge of Mikey's glasses is flashing.

ALEX

The frequency is on his glasses.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this covered, it ends here with the Targeting Sticky bomb pie shorter.

Victor targets the shorter right at the bridge of Mikey's glasses. IN SLOW MOTION Victor fires the pie shorter right at the glasses. The sticky pie shorter landed on Mikey's glasses.

The sticky pie shorter bomb exploded in his face causing Mikey's glasses to break in half. All of the hypnotized men return to normal and are confused. Victor lowered them down back onto the ground.

MIKEY WIFI

No, no my plain my prefect revenge.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I am sorry Mikey, but in this event we had we won't be friends anymore.

MIKEY WIFI

What no, I shall get my revenge on you someday, I even get revenge on your son.

INDY VENTOR

You're talking to the wrong person.

Indy throws a punch right at Mikey hitting him in the face and knocking him onto the ground. Suddenly police sirens came out from nowhere and Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came to the scene.

JERRY

Good work, we shall take it from here and take Mikey to the WOOHP containment facility where he truly belongs.

The 2 WOOHP agents drag Mikey into the car. The WOOHP car drove off.

PENNY VENTOR

Bye, bye Mikey see you never.

CLOVER

(to Indy)

Now Indy this there something you want to saw to Violet.

INDY VENTOR

What, well, well um?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What is it Indy?

Indy got nervous and sweaty. Penny pitched him on the butt.

INDY VENTOR

(ask Violet)

Violet would you like to go out with me?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes, I would love to go out with you.

INDY VENTOR

Alright how about tonight.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That would be lovely.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah Daddy has a date tonight.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP REHABILITATION CENTER THE SPIES ROOM EVENING LATER

The Spies, Victor and Penny are eating pizza while watching a movie. Then Indy and Violet came into the room.

INDY VENTOR

Alright everyone we are going out now, girls please get Penny to bed around 9 o'clock.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And thank you girls for sending me here to make me into a better woman to get back into the dating world.

CLOVER

You're welcome Violet and thank you for not getting revenge on us while we are here.

Indy and Violet walk out the door and go on their date.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's so good that my mom is going back into the dating world, I wonder if she shall be fine on her date.

CUT TO

EXT. BUSHES NEAR HAWAIIAN RESTURANT EVENING

The Spies and Victor are hiding behind the bushes while having binoculars in their faces.

VICTOR'S P.O.V BINOCULARS

Victor sees Indy and Violet toasting each other on their date.

RETURN TO SCENE

PENNY VENTOR

Is this necessary?

ALEX

What something to could happen on their date that could go wrong.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah true.

Penny put binoculars over her eyes and the spies and them watch over Indy and Violet.

THE END


End file.
